Because of Hormone
by Izumi Akiko
Summary: "Sebab kau menggodaku disaat yang tepat. Hormonku sedang naik sekarang." (Summary) [Ganti judul, langsung aja ke chapter 2] Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (TaeKook) BTS. DLDR! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Just Two Us!**

Cast : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (NamJin) BTS

Rated : **M (Mature)**

Leght : One-shot

 **Disclaimer : Pemain hanya sekedar nama, cerita asli milik Izumi tanpa ada unsur plagiat sama sekali didalamnya.**

Typo maybe you will found it.

 **"** **Karena hanya ada kita berdua saja di dorm ini." (Summary)**

The story by **Izumi Akiko.**

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal bangtan alias BTS benar – benar padat maklum karena mereka baru saja comeback mini album dan juga menyelenggarakan konser mereka yang bertakjub 'The Red Bullet' itu. Tapi menjalani kegiatan yang begitu padat sebagai idol itu tidak membuat mereka mengeluh sama sekali karena memang itulah cita – cita mereka sejak menjadi trainee, dan agency mereka pun memberikan keringan dengan memberi mereka hari libur 1 hari penuh.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar yang dicap sebagai kamar yang paling sempit wilayahnya, dan ditempati oleh 2 orang namja yang memiliki kebiasaan yang hampir sama sehingga membuat kamar mereka begitu mengerikan karena kebiasaan mereka itu seperti malas bersih – bersih, tidak peduli dengan barang sekitar dan semacamanya membuat kamar mereka menjadi seperti kapal pecah setiap hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan roomate Namjoon dan Jungkook sang leader dan magnae dari BTS.

Tapi untuk sekarang kamar tersebut hanya diisi oleh leader mereka karena Jungkook kebetulan hari ini diajak pergi oleh hyungdeul favoritnya yaitu Taehyung dan Hoseok meski faktanya Jungkook menfavoritkan semua hyungdeulnya. Tinggalah Namjoon sendiri yang masih terlelap nyaman diranjangnya.

.

.

Pintu kamarnya pun perlahan terbuka menampilkan sebuah kepala yang masuk diantara celah pintu yang dibuka sedikit. Melihat keadaan kamar tersebut dan juga penghuninya yang ternyata masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Pelakunya adalah Seokjin si visual dari BTS, dengan cengiran khasnya dirinya pun memilih masuk kedalam kamar yang diisi oleh -kekasih- nya itu.

KRIEEET ~

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup secara perlahan menutup segala cahaya yang masuk sehingga kamar Namjoon dan Jungkook saat ini benar – benar gelap karena faktanya kamar ini tidak memiliki jendela sehingga memakai ac. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar tertutup dan Namjoon kekasihnya itu masih tertidur, barulah Seokjin mengendap endap berjalan menuju ranjang Namjoon.

.

.

.

Namjoon pun sedang asik dalam mimpi indahnya, hingga semua mimpinya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap karena merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutnya. Namun dirinya masih cuek mengenai hal itu dan mencoba kembali dengan mimpi indahnya.

Cup ~

Cup ~

Cup ~

Lagi tidurnya diganggu kembali, kali ini tengkuknya merasakan ada sebuah benda kenyal dan sedikit basah menempel berulang kali disana. Memilih masih tidak peduli Namjoon pun hanya menggeliat risih kemudian kembali menyamankan tidurnya.

Tapi lagi – lagi Namjoon harus merasakan gangguan lagi dari tidurnya saat mulai merasakan ada sebuah tangan mencoba menaiki kaus tanpa lengan yang dia pakai. Hingga sampai tangan itu mengelus pelan perutnya yang cukup berabs itu meski tidak sebagus Jimin pastinya. Namjoon masih tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu memilih kembali kedalam alam mimpinya.

Hingga sampai kesabarannya diambang batas.

"Aaaaahhh!" Ringisnya pelan masih dengan mata yang tertutup dan sehabis itu Namjoon mendengar ada suara kekehan kecil dari atas tubuhnya

Oh kenapa dirinya meringis begitu? Bagaimana tidak, ada sebuah tangan baru saja meremas bagian selatannya itu secara tiba – tiba. Sungguh sekarang kesabaran Namjoon sudah habis dengan sedikit kesal kedua matanya pun terbuka dan sehabis itu melihat seseorang sekarang sedang duduk diatas perutnya sembari mengusap dadanya pelan dan sensual.

"Uuhhh ada apa Jinnie hyung?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara seraknya khas bangun tidur sambil menatap kekasihnya bingung

Sementara itu Seokjin hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa kemudian mulai menundukkan kepalanya mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sebelah kanan Namjoon.

"Anak – anak pada pergi semua ~ hanya ada kita berdua disini.." Bisik Seokjin kemudian meniup telinga Namjoon perlahan

Itu cukup membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mulai bangun ternyata.

Namjoon yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian smirk muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya. Sekarang Namjoon mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya ini yang membangunkannya dengan cara yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa hyung? Memangnya salah kita hanya berdua disini?" Tanya Namjoon dengan tampang innocentnya, menjahili kekasihnya dulu sebentar asik sepertinya.

Mendengar reaksi Namjoon yang diluar dugaannya Seokjin pun menjauhkan kepalanya lalu memandang Namjoon tidak percaya. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan langsung mengerti jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini bahkan saat ada member lain pun Namjoon seakan tidak peduli. Tapi lihat sekarang? Tampangnya seperti mereka belum pernah melakukannya.

"Aissh jinjjaa kau tidak sadar Namjoonie? Yang benar saja..." Protes Seokjin tidak percaya sambil memukul pundak kekasihnya gemas

Sementara Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya santai sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ani hyung ~ memangnya apa? beritahu aku yang jelas makanya." Pinta Namjoon lagi lagi dengan tampang innocent yang dia miliki

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mengira bahwa leader BTS ini sungguh mesum! Percaya itu!

Mendengar kekasihnya begitu kedua pipi Seokjin memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Yang benar saja apa dia harus frontal saat ini juga? Hal itu memang bukan kebiasaannya karena lebih sering Namjoon yang terlalu frontal padanya.

"A-a I...itu a-ku ma-u mmm..." Ucap Seokjin terbata – bata sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meremas kaus tipis Namjoon erat

Dan saat itu juga tanpa disadarinya seringai mesum tercetak jelas diwajah Namjoon.

"Kalo begitu... coba kau praktekan padaku hyung siapa tau aku bisa menjawabnya?" Pinta Namjoon sambil mengusap pipi Seokjin lembut

Setelah mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu Seokjin malah semakin gugup jadinya, apa sekarang yang harus dia lakukan? Karena selama ini Namjoon yang selalu meminta padanya buka dirinya. Tapi Seokjin tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, dengan memberanikan dirinya kedua tangannya pun menangkup wajah Namjoon dan diikuti dengan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat.

Hingga bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain, dengan ragu – ragu Seokjin mulai melumat bibir bagian atas Namjoon berniat melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu padanya. Sudah hampir 1 menit mereka dalam keadaan itu namun tidak ada balasan dari Namjoon. Merasa kesal Seokjin pun menyudahi ciuman secara sepihak itu sambil berdecak kesal.

"Huh ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau! Aku tidak memaksa." Ucap Seokjin sedikit berteriak kemudian turun dari ranjang Namjoon dan meninggalkan kekasihnya disana.

Namjoon yang ditinggalkan Seokjin yang sudah dalam keadaan marah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum senang. Sekarang kekasihnya sudah marah so it's his time. Setelah mengecek ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi Namjoon pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan memilih keluar kamar.

Hal yang pertama didapatkannya adalah keadaan dorm yang memang benar – benar sedang sepi, tidak melihat keadaan kekasihnya diruang tengah bahkan dapur Namjoon kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi berniat ingin mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar kekasihnya Seokjin lebih memilih menuju kamar mandi karena ada panggilan alam sebenanrnya meski dengan perasaan sedikit kesal karena Namjoon mempermainkannya tadi. Begitu sudah selesai Seokjin pun hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi hingga bukannya terbuka malah dimasuki oleh seseorang yang langsung mendorong tubuhnya agar bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi yang dingin.

Sehabis itu bibirnya pun sudah ditemukan dalam keadaan sedang dicium oleh orang itu yang tak lain adalah Namjoon kekasihnya sendiri. Baru saja Seokjin hendak melawan tapi kedua tangannya sudah harus dikunci dengan sebelah tangan Namjoon dan menaruhnya diatas kepalanya. Sungguh posisi ini sebenarnya paling tidak disukainya karena tangannya akan terasa cepat pegal.

"Mmphhh..nggghh.." Lenguhnya saat lidah Namjoon mulai menjelajahi mulut Seokjin dengan ganas

Semakin lama ciuman Namjoon pun semakin terkesan kasar dan menuntut, bahkan mulut Seokjin tidak sedikit pun diberi waktu untuk menghirup oksigen. Seakan Namjoon akan melahap bibirnya seperti permen yang manis. Hingga sampailah dimana paru paru Seokjin sudah sungguh membutuhkan oksigen saat ini.

Dengan cepat Seokjin pun mengigit bibir Namjoon sedikit keras menandakan dirinya benar – benar sudah kehabisan nafas yang untungnya dimengerti Namjoon.

"Hah..hah..Namjoon-aaahh! Ssshh.." Desah Seokjin pertama keluar saat belum saja dirinya meraup oksigen dengan benar, sekarang bibir Namjoon sudah beralih kedaerah sesitifnya yaitu daerah tengkuk.

"Sssshhh..Namjoonieeehhh..ngghh jhangan mem...aahbhhuat tanda disanaah aaahh!" Pinta Seokjin sambil setengah mendesah karena sekarang Namjoon dengan tenangnya membuat beberapa tanda disana.

Ini akan susah hilang untuk beberapa hari dan mau tak mau Seokjin harus memakai pakaian berkerah tinggi yang sialnya itu terasa panas apalagi dimusim panas sekarang ini. kedua tangannya yang sudah dibebaskan Namjoon pun hanya mengcengkram bahu Namjoon lemas yang dia gunakan sebagai tumpuannya karena sekarang tungkai dan lutut Seokjin sungguh lemas.

Sebelah tangan Namjoon yang bertengger di pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu meremas daerah disana keras dan membuat suatu kumpulan nada yang tidak beraturan yang sangat dia sukai itu keluar dari mulut Seokjin berulang kali.

Hingga dirasa sudah cukup membuat 'tanda' kepemilikannya pada Seokjin. Namjoon pun menyudahi kegiatannya dan memandang wajah Seokjin yang sudah memerah padam sedari tadi dengan nafas yang memburu begitu cepat keluar dari mulutnya. Satu kata dipikiran Namjoon kalau saat ini Seokjin benar – benar SEKSI! Untuknya!

"Aku hanya membuat 7 tanda disana hyung~ tidak banyak kan?" Jelas Namjoon dengan cengirannya sambil mengusap tandanya disana pelan

Dirinya pun sempat sempatnya berdecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya dan mengabaikan tatapan Seokjin yang setengah sayu dan marah padanya. Namjoon tau kekasihnya itu ingin sekali marah tapi tubuhnya tidak mendukungnya. Hingga sampai Namjoon mulai menyelinapkan tangannya pada balik kaus yang dikenakan Seokjin namun harus tertahan.

"Ah jangan disini Namjoonie, hyung sungguh pegal kalau begini. Eumm bisa pindah kekasur kaan?" Pinta Seokjin sambil menahan tangan Namjoon yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Tapi bukan Namjoon namanya kalau tidak berisi dengan pikiran – pikiran pervert serta jailnya. Seperti tidak mengiyakan permintaan Seokjin, Namjoon pun memilih menarik kekasihnya berjalan menuju closet disana, menarik Seokjin agar duduk diatas pangkuan Namjoon yang duduk diatas closet yang tertutup.

"Begini saja gimana hyung?" Tanya Namjoon sambil mulai membuka kaus Seokjin tidak sabaran

Menampilkan tubuh mulus kekasihnya itu yang bak wanita namun bagi Namjoon kulit wanita kalah dari ini, dan beruntungnya Seokjin itu miliknya.

"Sama saja Namjoonie, kenapa ti-aaahh!" Desah Seokjin tiba – tiba merasakan nipplenya di gigit oleh Namjoon cukup keras

Karena faktanya sekarang tubunya sudah half naked dan Namjoon mulai asik bermain diarea dadanya. Desahan pun semakin keluar dari mulut Seokjin secara tidak beraturan. Namjoon yang mendengarnya malah semakin merasakan 'turn on' dan sesuatu disana sudah berdiri tegak.

Mengetahui hal itu Seokjin pun dengan sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya dengan milik Namjoon yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya berniat ingin balas dendam juga, hal itu pun berhasil dengan Namjoon yang menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Aahh..hyung jangan menggodaku!" Protes Namjoon merasakan dirinya sudah semakin hard

Melihat Seokjin yang memberikan senyuman mengejek padanya langsung saja Namjoon kembali melahap bibir Seokjin tak kalah ganas dari sebelumnya, dengan kewalahan Seokjin pun membalas ciuman menuntut itu. Memang dirinya sudah tau kebiasaan Namjoon yang bermain sedikit kasar. Hingga Seokjin memutuskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak.

"Ck! Kenapa hyung?!" Tanya Namjoon sedikit sebal karena harus terpotong adegan dimana dirinya sedang menikmati manis bibir kekasihnya.

"Aissh buka bajumu pabbo! Kau curang!" Titah Seokjin dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya dengan senang hati Namjoon menjalankannya.

"Kalau begitu hyung turun dulu deh."

"Baiklah.."

Dengan gayanya yang seduktif Namjoon pun membuka pakaiannya dengan perlahan sambil memandang Seokjin dengan lekat sementara yang dipandang hanya bisa mengalihkan penglihatannya dengan pipi yang kembali memanas dan bersemu merah. Memang sudah pernah mereka melihat tubuh naked satu sama lain tapi selalu saja pipi Seokjin memerah dibuatnya apalagi sekarang tubuh Namjoon yang sudah mulai berbentuk otot serta bisep.

"Hyung? Kau melamun?" Tanya Namjoon yang sudah dalam keadaan naked duduk diatas closet sementara Seokjin masih half naked.

"Hei buka juga celanamu hyung! Tidak adil.." Lanjutnya lagi yang menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang keduanya pun sudah dalam keadaan naked dengan Seokjin yang mulai memasukan milik Namjoon kedalam dirinya. Sungguh rasanya masih begitu sakit dan perih, padahal mereka sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Namjoon yang lama kelamaan gemas juga melihatnya langsung saja menarik pinggul Seokjin agar mendorong semua miliknya masuk kedalam lubang Seokjin yang Namjoon akui masih terasa begitu sempit.

JLEB ~

"Ahhhh! Namjooniieee!" Teriak Seokjin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Namjoon.

"Sssshhh..hyung aahh kau masih sempit sajaa.." Terang Namjoon merasakan kejantanannya begitu dijepit kuat disana.

Mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan kedua pipi Seokjin hanya bisa kembali memerah namun mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan ringisan karena merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya begitu perih dan panas. Namjoon begitu memaksakan memasukinya ditambah lagi posisi mereka yang membuat milik Namjoon langsung tertanam begitu dalam. Memang benar – benar Namjoon itu pervert.

Akhirnya mereka pun diam dalam hening untuk beberapa menit karena membiarkan Seokjin mulai menyesuaikan milik Namjoon yang bisa dibilang diatas rata rata cowo asia itu.

"Eumm Namjoonie bergerak lah.." Pinta Seokjin pelan tepatnya setengah berbisik

"Hei diposisi begini kau yang memimpin, jadi kau duluan yang bergerak sayang ~" Balas Namjoon sambil kembali mencium tengkuk Seokjin pelan

Dengan anggukan pelan serta malu Seokjin pun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan kenikmatan surga dunia pun mulai dirasakannya.

"Aahhh Namjoonieeeh.. ngghhh.." Desahan Seokjin pun keluar terus menerus saat semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti susah payah melakukannya Namjoon pun menambah kenikmatan Seokjin dengan mulai mengocok milik kekasihnya sontak desahan Seokjin pun semakin terdengar indah ditelinganya.

"Nghhh fasstherrr aaahhh namjoonnhhhh..."

"Ahhh hyung..so tigghhtt aahh.."

Suara desahan pun memenuhi kamar mandi dorm bangtan yang untungnya tidak ada member lain selain mereka. Cukup lama mereka melakukannya hingga Seokjin merasakan dirinya akan sampai namun dengan segera Namjoon mengehentikan kegiatannya dan langsung diprotes oleh Seokjin yang menatapnya horor.

"Kenapa berhenti eoh?" Tanya Seokjin sebal karena dirinya baru saja akan sampai puncak

"Hehe ganti posisi ne hyung ~" Balas Namjoon kemudian memegang kedua paha Seokjin erat dan menggendongnya ala koala menuju wastafel kamar mandi.

Mendudukkan Seokjin disana yang sudah terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang begitu lelah. Padahal mereka berdua sama – sama belum mencapai puncak. Kembali Namjoon pun mulai mengeluar masukan miliknya pada tubuh Seokjin dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang itu, sementara Seokjin yang sempat kehilangan moodnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah Namjoon sehingga dirinya hanya mendesah pasrah.

Jika boleh jujur Seokjin sungguh tidak suka dengan posisinya yang duduk jika melakukan hal ini dengan Namjoon karena itu sungguh membuatnya cepat lelah sedangkan Namjoon senang jika dirinya dalam posisi itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin pun sampai pada puncaknya, mengeluarkan isinya yang terciprat ke arah perut bahkan sampai dada Namjoon. Sehabis itu tak berapa lama Namjoon pun ikut menyusulnya.

Menembakkan jutaan sel spermanya pada tubuh Seokjin, keduanya pun dalam keadaan nafas yang tersenggal – senggal dan juga keringat yang bercucuran didahi dan tubuh mereka. Namjoon sangat suka keadaan seperti ini dimana bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Seokjin yang mulus terbaluri keringat bercinta mereka.

Tubuh Seokjin pun tumbang dan memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon, kepalanya pun ditaruhnya dibahu Namjoon berusaha menyamankan posisinya disana.

"Namjoonie, hyung lelah ~" Rengek Seokjin manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Namjoon berusaha menyesap harum tubuh Namjoon yang disukainya.

Sementara Namjoon hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, tapi kemudian seringai licik kembali muncul diwajahnya yang sayangnya Seokjin tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini baru ronde satu hyung ~ bagaimana kalau kita coba didapur? Palingan anak – anak pulang malam nanti." Jelas Namjoon sambil mulai menggendong tubuh Seokjin ala koala itu.

"Yak! Kumohon jangan! Namjoo ah!" Protes Seokjin sambil memukul bahu Namjoon pelan namun tidak digurbis oleh kekasihnya.

"Ssst kalau protes makin lama kita bermain loh hyung." Bisik Namjoon tepat ditelinga Seokjin dan itu membuatnya bungkam saat itu juga.

Semoga besok dirinya masih bisa berjalan dengan benar batin Seokjin penuh harap. Setaunya Namjoon itu tidak pernah bisa kurang dari 3 ronde sementara dirinya 1 ronde saja sudah lelah ketulungan.

Risiko memiliki kekasih pervert memang begini.

 **END**

 **Haloha readers, gimana ffnya? Hot ga? .-. kayaknya enggak ya? Maaf ya habisnya Izumi juga ga terlalu handal bikin yang begituan T_T lagi - lagi cuman iseng dan kebesit pikiran atau khayalan tentang NamJin eh malah jadinya gini wkwkw aneh ya?**

 **Buat yang udah baca mungkin boleh dong ya isi kolom review :3 ngomong - ngomong ini ff perdana Izumi yang rated M dan always NamJin ya OTP favorit ini tuh haha. Jadi ayo bagi cerita sama Izumi dikotak review yuk tentang ff ini ^^ siapa tau ada saran atau inspirasi begitu haha.**

 **See You ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of Hormone**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (TaeKook) BTS

 **M (Mature)**

One-shot

 **Disclaimer : Ide cerita serta alurnya tidak sama sekali menyangkut kisah nyata, pemeran hanya sekedar meminjam nama. Tidak ada unsur plagiat didalamnya.**

 **"** **Sebab kau menggodaku disaat yang tepat. Hormonku sedang naik sekarang." (Summary)**

The Story by **Izumi Akiko**.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang Jungkook berada. Disalah satu bilik toilet pria disekolahnya, untungnya sekarang sedang berlangsungnya jam pelajaran dikelas serta sekolahnya. Sehingga toilet pria sedang sepi sekarang.

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang disini? Di tempat biasa seseorang melepaskan hasrat panggilan alamanya. Oh sekarang Jungkook sungguh merutuki sikapnya seharian ini.

Karena sikapnya yang kata -Taehyung- kekasihnya itu membuat hormon Taehyung sendiri menjadi naik.

"Nghhh mmmhhh...aahh hyuunggghhh." Desah Jungkook tertahan karena Taehyung sekarang sedang menciumi belakang telinganya yang begitu sensitif

Dia harus menahan desahan sialannya itu kalau tidak mau terdengar sampai keluar toilet. Bisa – bisa mereka berdua tertangkap basah memalukan adegan mesum bukan?

"Kenapa Kookie sayang ~?" Tanya Taehyung setengah berbisik yang membuat suara bashnya menjadi begitu seksi didekat telinga Jungkook.

Dan jangan lupa hembusan nafas Taehyung yang begitu dekat menerpa kulit sensitif milik Jungkook. Uhh diperlakukan begini saja Jungkook sudah hampir setengah menegang sungguh.

"Mmhh hyung apa yang kau la-ah! Kukan disini aahh..." Balas Jungkook sambil mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua bahu tegap Taehyung.

Baru saja Taehyung menggigit daun telinganya cukup kencang dan itu membuat begitu banyak sengatan listrik mengenai tubuhnya terutama bagian perutn serta jantungnya.

Setelah puas dengan daerah sana Taehyung pun beralih memainkan bibir pink manis itu dengan lembut. Perlahan lembut dan berakhir dengan lumatan yang cukup dalam begitu seterusnya.

"Mmmphhh...mmnnnhhh..." Desah Jungkook didalam ciuman panas mereka

Selama mereka berciuman Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Dengan sedikit paksa membuka jas kemudian kemeja sekolah Jungkook. Tiga kancing teratas pun terbuka dan membuat bahu putihnya terekpos lumayan besar.

Segera Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka kemudian beralih menciumi area tenguk hingga leher Jungkook berniat ingin memberikan tanda berwarna ungu dan biru sedikit disana.

"Aaahh! Tae hyung! Mmpphhh.."

Satu desahan Jungkook lolos setelah relfeks merasakan Taehyung mengigit lehernya cukup keras. Disana pasti akan bekas untuk beberapa hari kedepan, pikir Jungkook yakin.

Taehyung pun menghentikan kegiatannya beralih mengusap pelan kissmark buatannya itu dengan bangga. Dia baru saja membuat maha karya indah ditubuh Jungkook saat ini.

"Kau tau Kookie tubuhmu itu indah sekali sayang ~" Puji Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan intens

Mendengar pujian Taehyung barusan rona merah mengelilingi kedua pipi gembilnya. Dengan malu Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

SREET ~

Kedua mata Jungkook seketika membulat sambil menatap Taehyung horor. Bagaimana tidak barusan saja sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Taehyung kearah ekhem bagian bawah kekasihnya itu, Jungkook bisa merasakan dengan tangannya bahwa milik Taehyung sudah setengah menegang dibalik celana seragamnya.

"Manjakan dia sayang ~" Pinta Taehyung berbisik ditelinga kanan Jungkook sambil menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu agar berjongkok dihadapan miliknya yang setengah menengang.

Seperti tidak ingin diperintah dua kali Jungkook pun perlahan turun berjongkok hingga sekarang wajahnya sudah dihadapan selangkang Taehyung yang menggembung dibalik celana.

Ragu – ragu Jungkook sedikit bergidik ngeri juga melihatnya. Kemudian wajahnya mengadah keatas melihat Taehyung yang hanya mengangguk seperti pertanda 'itu pasti masuk' begitu. Seperti tidak ada pilihan lain Jungkook pun membuka resleting celana Taehyung dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Sungguh pikirannya tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana milik Taehyung yang begitu besar dan panjang.

SRET ~

Setelah resleting celana itu dibuka sepenuhnya begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya kedua mata Jungkook harus kembali terbelalak setelah melihat milik Taehyung yang berada didepannya saat ini sudah hampir sepenuhnya menegang.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sedikit susah melihatnya. Hei apa ini wajar untuk ukuran orang Asia pikirnya? Telebih lagi mulutnya itu kecil jadi apa ini muat?

"Hyungiee ~~" Rengek Jungkook sambil kembali mengadahkan kepalanya keatas

Sungguh dia rasa tidak sanggup memberi Taehyung 'blowjob' saat ini juga. Apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya.

"Ani sayang kau pasti bisa.." Balas Taehyung masih bersabar meladeni kekasihnya yang manja

Jungkook kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Kalau sudah begini dia harus menuruti kemauan Taehyung daripada kekasihnya marah hingga berminggu – minggu padanya.

Perlahan mulut Jungkook terbuka dengan lebar sambil mulai memasukan milik Taehyung yang belum sampai setengahnya saja sudah memenuhi rongga mulut kecil Jungkook.

"Ahhh sayang cepat masukannya ~" Titah Taehyung merasakan antara nikmat dan juga geli meski hanya ujung miliknya saja yang baru memasuki mulut hangat Jungkook.

Mendengar permintaan Taehyung, Jungkook malah bergumam tidak jelas mengenai betapa kesalnya pada Taehyung. Ini tidak muat sungguh dimulutnya. Melihat Jungkook yang begitu kesusahan dengan baik hati Taehyung membantunya dengan sedikit secara paksa menghentakkan miliknya pada mulut Jungkook.

"Mmmphhhh eungghh!" Desah Jungkook tertahan merasakan milik Taehyung hampir sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mulutnya bahkan sampai ketenggorokan.

Tanpa menunggu Jungkook agar membiasakan miliknya. Taehyung memilih mulai meng in outkan miliknya didalam mulut Jungkook, mengerti maksud kekasihnya Jungkook kemudian menggantinya menjadi mulutnya yang mulai memanjakan milik Taehyung.

Meski sedikit susah karena mulutnya sangat penuh sekarang lama kelamaan Jungkook pun mulai terbiasa.

"Aaahh begitu..sayang yaaahh ~" Racau Taehyung sedikit tidak jelas dengan suara bashnya itu

Mendengar suara seksi Taehyung ditelinganya yang bagi Jungkook itu tandanya dirinya bisa memuaskan kekasihnya, dengan semangat Jungkook mulai mepercepat kulumannya dengan sesekali menggoda milik Taehyung dengan lidahnya atau gigitan kecil dengan giginya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya mereka dalam posisi itu. Bahkan mulut Jungkook sudah pegal sekarang, salivanya pun sudah mulai merembes dari mulutnya. Tapi Taehyung belum sama sekali mencapai klimaksnya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu sudah terlihat lelah Taehyung dengan sedikit paksa mengeluarkan kejantannya kemudian menarik Jungkook untuk diciumnya.

"Engggghh ngaaaahhh haaammnnn..." Lenguh Jungkook saat lidah Taehyung sudah langsung masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan sempat menyuruhnya agar bertukar saliva disana. Bahkan perang lidah terjadi diantara mereka bedua.

Merasa sudah puas Taehyung pun menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dan mulai membuka celana Jungkook dengan kasar. Protes Jungkook segera menahan tangan Taehyung yang hampir menelanjanginya.

"Hyungie ~ ini disekolaah.." Pinta Jungkook sambil memberikan tatapan memelasnya yang begitu terlihat imut dimata Taehyung dan kebanyakan orang tentunya.

Taehyung pun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang kelewatan imut.

"Kau tega sayang melihat milik hyung tidak tertidur kembali begitu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit vulgar

Jika sudah begini Jungkook tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dengan pasrah membiarkan Taehyung mulai membuka celana seragamnya dengan paksa. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka yang masih disekolah apalagi ini ditoilet.

"Aku akan bermain lembut sayang ~" Jelas Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook berkali – kali

Setelah merasa cukup tenang Jungkook pun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Taehyung. Kedua lengannya kalungkan pada leher Taehyung sebagai pegangannya karena posisi mereka yang tidak sedang tiduran ini.

Melihat Jungkook sudah lebih rilex dan sepertinya. Taehyung tersenyum sungguh tampan disana. Sedikit mengocok miliknya agar kembali sepenuhnya menengang barulah perlahan memasukkan miliknya pada lubang Jungkook yang terasa masih sempit dan juga hangat.

"Ahh! Hyungie!" Ringis Jungkook merasakan lubangnya seperti dipaksa milik Taehyung agar dimasuki yang baru diujungnya saja

"Sssssttt..." Ucap Taehyung sambil menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulutnya

Karena sekarang mereka berdua mendengar bahwa ada 2 orang siswa masuk kedalam toilet pria. Matanya Jungkook pun terbelalak memandang Taehyung horor yang sekarang semakin memasuki miliknya kedalam lubang Jungkook dengan sedikit paksa.

Bagaimana kalau Jungkook kelepasan mendesah? Dan lagi sepertinya Taehyung tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya karena tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Alhasil Jungkook segera menyegel mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menahan desahannya yang bisa kapan saja keluar dari mulutnya.

JLEB ~

"Mmphh!" Desah Jungkook hampir kelepasan saat dengan tiba – tiba Taehyung menghentakkan sekaligus miliknya pada lubang Jungkook.

Kedua mata bulat Jungkook pun menatap Taehyung tajam yang malah dibalas dengan cengiran absurdnya. Dan ternyata desahan Jungkook didengar oleh kedua siswa itu.

"Eh kau dengar sesuatu tidak?"

"Dengar apaan? Jangan menakutiku yaa!"

"Ih bukan kaya ada orang lagi apa ya.."

"Ah aku lupa. Kesini bentar..."

"E-eh benarkah?"

Mendengar percakapan kedua siswa barusan sungguh Jungkook sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau mereka tau yang mendesah barusan Jungkook? Hei bisa dikira apa – apa dia sehabis itu.

Sementara dirinya sedang sibuk memikirkan nasibnya, Taehyung malah mulai menghentakkan miliknya pada Jungkook dengan keras sontak Jungkook langsung memandang Taehyung yang sekarang memilih sibuk menyodok lubangnya.

"Hyu-hyungiee.." Bisik Jungkook tersiksa karena harus menahan juga desahannya sambil mencengkram bahu Taehyung dan memukulnya pelan.

Sungguh dia tersiksa sekali sekarang. Taehyung dengan santainya menghentakkan miliknya pada lubang Jungkook kemudian juga mengocok pelan kejantannya sedikit kencang dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini. Terlebih dia tidak bisa mendesah sekarang karena masih ada dua siswa sialan itu baginya yang tidak memilih pergi juga dari toilet.

Jungkook akhirnya memilih pasrah dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tidak keluar dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Taehyung. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah benar – benar lemas.

Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak senang menjahili kekasihnya. Dengan iseng Taehyung memelankan kocokkannya pada milik Jungkook lalu mulai mengendusi jahil area tengkuk Jungkook. Setelah itu Taehyung yakin pasti sekarang Jungkook sudah frutasi sekali akan sikapnya, karena hasratnya harus tertunda.

Dalam diam Taehyung terkekeh pelan disana. Suruh siapa pikirnya menggodanya yang sedang dalam masa pubertas sekarang.

"Eh jadi begitu ya?"

"Iya haha kekelas aja yuk keburu dicariin."

"Ya sudah.."

Kedua siswa itupun keluar setelah entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Merasakan sudah tidak ada lagi hawa keberadaan kedua siswa tersebut Jungkook segera merasa sedikit lega kemudian memukul pundak Taehyung kasar.

"Yak hyungie! Ap-aaahh!" Belum lagi Jungkook selesai melayangkan protesnya

Tapi Taehyung sudah duluan kembali pada posisi awalnya dengan mengocok cepat milik Jungkook begitu juga dengan hentakkannya.

"Aaahh..hyunngieeehh..aaahh.." Desah Jungkook masih dengan nada rendah karena dia masih bisa berfikir kalau sekarang mereka berada disekolah.

Mendengar desahan terindah dari Jungkook. Taehyung dengan semangat semakin menghentakkan miliknya kedalam lubang Jungkook yang masih saja terasa ketat dan basah sekarang karena milik Taehyung sudah mulai mengeluarkan percumnya.

"Nghh hyunggieeeh aku nggghhh...maaaauu sampaaii..aahhh.." Ucap Jungkook setengah mendesah

Kemudian disusul dengan klimaksnya yang lumayan banyak ditangan Taehyung bahkan hingga terciprat ke seragam mereka berdua.

"Aaaah..aakuu sebentar lagi sayang..." Ujar Taehyung sambil semakin mempercepat tempo hentakkannya

Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Taehyung. Hingga beberapa hentakkan kemudian barulah Taehyung mengeluarkan spermanya yang memenuhi lubang Jungkook bahkan sampai tumpah keluar.

Perasaan hangat dan enak menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook. Dan sekarang dia sudah benar – benar lelah dibuatnya.

TING TING ~

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun sekarang sama – sama menghidup nafas dengan terburu – buru terlebih lagi Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga. Melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah Taehyung jahil mengecupi bibir Jungkook berkali – kali membuat protes rengutan dari Jungkook.

"Uhh hyungiee seragamku bau sperma~" Rengek Jungkook sambil menarik – naik seragam Taehyung yang masih rapih tidak seperti Jungkook yang kancingnya sekarang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya

Membuat perut rata dan dadanya terekpos. Dengan santai Taehyung pun mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Jungkook dan itu rasanya masih terasa sakit.

"Sssshh hyungie bisakah pelan – pelan sshh ini masih terasa sakit." Pinta Jungkook sambil mencengkram pundak Taehyung karena relfeks

Setelahnya rentetan sperma pun turun hingga meciptakan aliran di sekitar paha dalam Jungkook. Bagaimana dia pulang pikirnya bingung.

"Hyungie aku lelah ~" Rengek Jungkook lagi sambil menggucang bahu Taehyung pelan karena kekasihnya sekarang sedang memakai celanya kembali dengan benar

Setelah selesai dengan dirinya barulah Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang sudah setengah telanjang itu. Dirinya terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang begitu panik dan frustasi.

"Iya hyung bereskan. Habis itu kita pulang kerumah hyung saja ya.." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengecup singkat bibir merah yang sedikit bengkak milik Jungkook

Kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar tisu disamping kloset guna membersihkan cairan miliknya yang sungguh banyak sekali. Sampailah Taehyung membesihkan milik Jungkook karena ada sperma juga disana.

"Aaaahh!" Desah Jungkook relfeks karena merasakan sentuhan lembut diarea miliknya

Mendengar Jungkook mendesah meski tidak sengaja Taehyung tersenyum miring disana. Apa dia horny kembali? Dan Jungkook menyadari itu.

"Hyu-hyungie ku-mohon.." Ucap Jungkook panik

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Taehyung saat sudah selesai membersihkan spermanya pada Jungkook lalu kembali memasangkan celana kekasihnya dengan benar

"Ku mohon jangan hyungie aku lelah ~" Pinta Jungkook sambil memegang sebelah tangan Taehyung erat sekarang

Itu tandanya?

"Arra arra hanya 2 ronde kok sayang dirumah hyung tidak ada siapa – siapa. kajja!" Ajak Taehyung sambil merangkul pinggang Jungkook dan juga memapahnya berjalan

Raut wajah Jungkook seketika berubah menjadi panik dan takut. Setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dirumah Taehyung.

"Jangan protes ya kalau begitu pilih di mobil apa dikamar? Ah atau di kamar man-" Tawar Taehyung dengan santai

"Ani! Dikamar saja hyungie.." Jawab Jungkook cepat

Mendengarnya Taehyung tertawa senang disana.

"Baiklah ayo ~"

Sepertinya Jungkook harus menerima dampak dari pubertas Taehyung yang menyebabknya hormonnya meningkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung jelaskan padaku yang di toilet!" Pinta Jimin namja bermata sipit itu

Hoseok namja yang dimaksudnya yang sedang membaca komik dikamarnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin.

"Ya sudah kutakan tadi Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang ah melakukan itu di toilet barusan. Makanya kita diam disana dulu lebih lama." Jelas Hoseok

"Tapi kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jimin lagi masih belum mengerti

"Hehehe aku juga itu disuruh Taehyung sih." Jawab Hoseok sambil kembali membaca komiknya

Dan Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu memilih kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

 **END**

 **Ngek .-. dor(?)**

 **Nah loh ketahuan udah baca hahaha maaf ini aneh ya...**

 **Izumi malah bawa chapter 2 isinya VKook begini lagi ya huhu maaf abis seperti biasa otak absurd Izumi sedang dalam mode ya begitulah... sehingga tercipta fanfic ini..**

 **Hmm sebenarnya mau adaian chap 3 tapi Izumi minta vote dari kalian yang review ya ~**

 **Pilih aja antara HopeV or NamJin**

 **Vote paling banyak itu pair selanjutnya! :3 jadi please review ya ~ udah itu aja ko**

 **See You ~**


End file.
